


so where did you go? (i should know)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Light Angst, One Shot, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: Josie seems overwhelmed with everyone treating her like she’s fragile and will crack any second. Hope’s the only one who doesn’t see her like that but Josie still ignores her. Josie decides to go out one night...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	so where did you go? (i should know)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the song ilomilo by Billie Eilish. Originally I was going to do multiple one-shots inspired by multiple songs but then I got busy, BUT luckily I had this short one shot done.

Ever since Hope woke up (along with Landon,) Josie had been acting differently. She’s been avoiding Hope and Landon as much as she can. Josie would even skip classes and stay locked up in her room until her sister would force her out. 

This was unusual for Josie. Hope had attempted to reach out to her and talk but the brunette would refuse. 

_“Josie,” Hope perked up as she saw the brunette reading a book in the library. “Can we talk?”_

_Josie’s eyes slightly widened and stood up abruptly. “Uh, I can’t” She casually shrugs. “Lizzie needs something, maybe next time?”_

_“Yeah okay.” The auburnette pulled a tight smile._

There was no next time.

After the whole Dark Josie situation, Josie had been afraid to get her magic back so she had put it in a coin and into a piggy bank. 

Currently, Josie has been writing in her journal for over half an hour. It was past curfew and a dim light had been shown on her desk. It had been bothering her so she decided to get up and shut it off.

As she was walking towards the light her eyes caught the glimpse of the piggy bank. The siphoner’s hand itches to grab it. This time she doesn’t hold back and sees that the coin is gone. A shot of adrenaline coursed through her body through panic. 

She woke up Lizzie who looked equally as panicked as she saw her sister in distraught. 

“Lizzie, the coin that was in the piggy bank, it’s missing and,” She cut herself off putting her hands on her head as she paces around the room. 

The rest of the night was a blur.

//////

Every single day the stress has become much less manageable and all Josie wants to do is scream or even set something in fire.

But she couldn’t.

That was what she planned to do. Josie is at the Old Mill when she had remembered she didn’t have her magic. It was something new to get used to.

She hears a stick break in the near distance and turns around quickly, mostly afraid and shrinks in her spot.

Josie relaxes when she realizes a familiar Hope. Who seemed to be crying. This was uncommon, something that the young siphoner has rarely been able to capture.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The older girl wipes her eyes as quickly as possible. “I’ll leave and let you be.”

“Wait, Hope,” The brunette slightly calls after her. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh um,” A wet laugh comes out of the older girl. “It’s probably stupid but i’m Landon broke up with me.”

Josie’s facial expression softened. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I will be, I just need to be alone.” Hope starts to turn away when she looks back. “Can we actually talk soon?”

“Of course.”

That was a complete lie. Josie wasn’t one for lying but she’s just had enough of this place and everything she’s feeling.

//////

That night Josie couldn’t sleep. She had been tossing and turning repeated over the course of hours.

This had become a frequent thing. Everything for the brunette had suddenly became overwhelming. 

If only she had her mom by her side. It’s been too long since she’s seen her.

Instead of continuing for the rest of the night, she got up, got dressed and went out of the room. 

//////

Hope hasn't seen Josie all day and she was starting to get worried.

“Dr Saltzman,” She rushes to his office. “Have you seen Josie? I need to talk to her.”

“No I haven’t Hope, have you checked the library?” The headmaster requests.

“No, but I will thank you.”

She wasn’t there. Hope had become anxious, she even tried Lizzie, MG and everyone else she could think of.

She was nowhere to be found.

/////

It was past midnight, the breeze had gotten slightly stronger and Josie didn’t bring a jacket with her. It was dark outside, the only source of light coming from a light pole. 

She had been walking alone for several hours. She wanted to be alone, she just wanted an escape from reality. An escape from everything, the missing coin, everyone treating her like she’s dangerous and fragile. Even Hope, who she basically asked to kiss her. 

So _stupid_ , she thought.

Her arms were across her waist at an attempt to produce some heat. 

“Jo?” A familiar voice trailed behind her. She quickly turned to see a known figure.

“Hope?” Her voice scratched. She noticed the older girl picking up her speed towards her. As soon as she was close enough, Hope collided into her and wrapped her arms around Josie. 

The brunette heard a shuddering exhale come from the other girl. Hope pulled away slowly. “I- I’ve been looking for you, are you okay? I mean how did you get this far?” 

Hope scanned the siphoner, making sure she was okay and not hurt. Josie avoided her gaze.

“I um I,” She stuttered, words at the top of her tongue but not wanting to come out. How was she going to tell Hope that she had primarily planned to just leave. “I needed some air.”

Hope furrowed her eyebrows seeming not convinced at Josie’s words. “Hey, look at me.” She softly demanded. The brunette wouldn’t budge. Hope took this as a chance to bring her index finger under Josie’s chin and carefully bring her eyes to meet Hope’s. The tribrid scanned her eyes thoroughly.

“You were planning on leaving?” The auburnette’s voice quieted. Josie visibly gulped the taste of guilt sliding down her throat. And it burns, it fucking burns. She didn’t want to tell Hope, the one person who never looked at her as a second choice, but always a first choice. The girl who saved her life on her 16th birthday with a talisman, the one she was currently wearing. 

Josie lowered her head ashamed of herself. 

“You barely have anything on you Josie, I’m not letting you leave.” Hope raised her voice just above a whisper. Loud enough for Josie to snap her head to Hope’s direction. 

Josie scoffed a wet laugh. “Why not? What happened was all my fault. It was my fault I did dark magic. I became dark and managed to scare the whole school. Everyone treats me like I’m so fragile, much more than they used too.” She clenched her eyes shut forcing the tears to leave. “I think this is for the best.” 

The siphoned witch tried to turn around but Hope grabbed onto her arm gently to stop her. “Remember that day I came into your room when everyone got their memories back of me?”

Josie stiffly nodded.

“At that point in my life I just wanted one person to think I’m worth staying for, and then you-you wanted me to stay,” Hope was desperate, she couldn’t let Josie leave. “I think you’re worth staying, don’t you understand? I know you Josie, I see the real you, the real you that’s really smart, kind, selfless and beautiful inside and out.” 

The brunette’s attention was purely captured by the word beautiful. Did Hope really think of her that way?

“Now It’s me asking you to stay,” She scrambled to get something from her pocket. The tribrid lifted Josie’s palm up and placed a small metal object in her palm.

The coin.

“H-how where did you find this?” Josie stated in shock at the small piece of metal she had thought she’d never see again. 

“I had some help from my aunt Freya with a spell to locate it,” Hope let out a short laugh. “I know how much this coin means to you and how upset you were when you lost it I-”

Josie lunged forward and crashed her lips into Hope’s. For a second Hope stood there in shock but eventually relaxed into the kiss. This was unexpected, but Hope far from hated it. She had always been careful and unsure of her feelings for Josie, but now had just proved her wrong.

As soon as Josie snapped back into reality and noticed what she was doing she pulled back. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I don’t know why I did that.”

A small smile forms on Hope’s lips. “Don’t be,” A soft whisper escapes. “I’ve been wondering what that would’ve been like for years.”

“Wondering what?” A sudden mood changes in Josie’s direction as her curiosity gets the best of her.

“Kissing you.” 

“Oh.” The siphoner responds with a light hum.

Hope nods.

“Well can I do it again?” The brunette mumbles.

“Y-yes.” Hope stammers. 

They both leaned in and slowly moved their lips together. This time both aware of their actions and much more tenderly.

  
It all felt right. Perfect. Nothing could hurt the way they both were feeling in this exact moment.  
  


So vulnerable, all the cold that was there before; gone. 

Home.

_“But it's cold and I don't_

_Wanna be lonely so show me the way home”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there’s any mistakes :(


End file.
